Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Lily find the Goblet of Fire
by amber-chick
Summary: This shows the Marauders (from 1980) finding the fourth Harry Potter book and deciding to read it. Due to guidelines, however, the main bulk of the story is archived elsewhere - info inside. Hopefully this will work better.


_So, not only have I been absolutely awful about updating this, but it also got taken down... again. Therefore, I'm not really sure whether to re-upload to here. However, I have recently opened a Dreamwidth account which I think may be the new home for this Google hasn't cached that account yet, but if you go onto my profile, you will find the link.  
_

_I can't include hyperlinks, but if you google polish_amber dreamwidth hopefully you will find me._

"I just heard, is everyone all right?" asked a young man as he walked into a large room. There were two other men in the room, sitting in front of the fire.

One of them turned towards him and said, "Oh, it's you, Remus, we're okay, right now anyway." The man then motioned for Remus to sit down. This man's name was Sirius Black.

"Where's Lily?" asked Remus, as he settled down on the chair.

The other man, who was James Potter, turned towards him and answered, "She's putting Harry to bed. He got really scared…" Remus just nodded absentmindedly, joining his best friends by staring at the fire.

These three men were currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were in a hidden room, or really a few hidden rooms. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had allowed them use of the chambers after the Potters were attacked by Death Eaters. Everyone had gotten through the attack with barely a scratch but Lily and James' son, Harry, who was not even a year old yet, had been terrified by the attack. Sirius had come along to help in any way he could, as had Remus when he heard about the attack.

"He's sleeping," said a soft voice near the door leading into the bedroom. The three men – or really boys, being barely twenty years of age, turned around to see the beautiful Lily Potter walking towards them, with her red hair swaying behind her.

"Oh, Remus, when did you get here?" she added, noticing one of her husbands best friends (if not brothers) and one of her own good friends.

"As soon as I heard," said Remus. "Are you all right Lily?"

"I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey just said that Harry was in shock, but other than that nothing really happened, the Death Eaters didn't seem very organized. It seemed to be a run-of-the-mill thing, not a planned attack," said Lily as she settled herself across from her husband.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes. While none of them were even really bothered by the attack, the fact that their six-month-old son/godson/surrogate nephew had witnessed it was what really worried them. They weren't hurt in any way, so they didn't want to sleep and besides they wanted to be awake in case Harry needed anything.

"Maybe we should read a book," said Lily, managing to get a laugh from Remus at the very least.

"Lily, if you manage to find a book that those two will read, then I'm all for it," said Remus, with another laugh. It was a well known fact that Sirius Black and James Potter did not read. Ever. It just wasn't done.

"Hmm… well, I suppose it's worth a try," said Lily, though also she knew that it was impossible to get those two to read something. Hopefully she would have better luck with her son.

She wandered over to the large bookcase as Sirius, Remus and James started to talk about…well nothing in particular really. They just did what they had done thousands of times while still at school, just chatted amiably about nothing at all, as though there was nobody outside their own little world.

The four adults had been forced to grow-up too quickly, with the rise of Voldemort. Now, though, they had a chance to relax, muck around and generally act their age again, although there was one thing missing…

"Hey, where's Peter?" spoke up James suddenly.

"Um… I don't know, I think his mum was sick or something," said Remus, although he too was wondering where his other friend had disappeared to. He would usually come running if he had heard there had been a Death Eater attack. On the other hand, however, it had hardly been an attack, Peter probably hadn't even heard about it. The only reason they were even still thinking about it was because of little Harry.

Just then Lily let out a gasp. The other three marauders turned to look at her questioningly. "This-this book," she said holding out.

"What's so special about it?" asked Sirius curiously.

"How about the fact that it was published in the year 2000?" cried Lily, looking up at the marauders.

All three men instantly got looks of shock on their faces. "A book from the future! Is that even possible?" asked Remus.

"Well, apparently it is. And…have a look at the title," said Lily, holding up the book. It read: HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE.

"Harry…our Harry?" asked James incredulously. "My little baby Harry had a book written about him?"

"He must have, although in the year 2000. It was probably written after it happened though. I'm betting that it was during his Hogwarts years," said Sirius, looking at the book written about his precious godson. "Should we read it?"

"We really shouldn't," said Remus. "But it's about Harry, so…"

"Let's forget about the rules," Lily finished for him. "I want to know what's happened to my son."

"Well, then, it's agreed, we read the book," said James enthusiastically. "Can I start?"

Remus laughed and then answered, "Well, it looks like we have just done the impossible. Lily, it looks like you have actually managed to make James and Sirius want to read a book.

"Oh, shut up, Moony," said James good-naturedly, as Lily passed him the book. They all settled down, eager to learn about the little bundle of joy that had entered their life in the midst of the chaos that was the war.

And so James started to read…

_If you would like to see more, just find me as polish_amber on link is also in my profile  
_

_One way or the other though, thank you for all the support from this fic :D_


End file.
